


Waiting

by VengeanceFoREVer



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gerard is nice, M/M, Multi, Nervous Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceFoREVer/pseuds/VengeanceFoREVer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is nervous about asking Gerard out.  Gerard has plans for Frank after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my DeviantArt and Wattpad!

 "Give me a break, Zacky!" said Frank, annoyed. Frank knew exactly what Zacky was talking about. Just a few months ago, Frank found out that Zacky knew he had a crush on Gerard. Frank knew that Zacky was encouraging him to ask out Gerard, but felt as if Zacky were teasing him. "C'mon Frank. Sitting there like an idiot is not gonna help you get any closer to Gerard," said Zacky, pointing at Gerard.  _He's right,_  thought Frank. "Just talk to him! How hard is that? If I can talk to him, then you can," said Zacky, seriously. Frank talked to Gerard all the time. He knew he shouldn't be nervous but still was. "As if you tried asking someone out. If I fuck this up, it's your fault," said Frank before dumping his tray. In reply, Zacky gave him a smile but gave him the finger afterwards.  _Thanks for nothing, Zacky,_ thought Frank.  
  
"Uh, hi Gerard," said Frank, nervously.  _Oh shit, I'm gonna fuck this up,_  thought Frank. To make things worse, Gerard looked really worried. "Hi, Frankie. What's wrong?" asked Gerard.  _Everything,_ thought Frank. "N-nothing. I just wanted to say that I like your shirt," said Frank pointing at Gerard's striped shirt. "Thanks," said Gerard looking down at his shirt.  _Fuck. Why am I such an idiot?,_ Frank asked himself. "Well, uh, I gotta go," said Frank before waving goodbye and going back to his seat. Gerard looked at him with a confused look on his face. _I'm fucked._  
  
"Frank, what the fuck did you do?" asked Zacky eagerly.  _I did lots, you idiot. I did a lot of fucking things, you idiot,_ thought Frank. "Why don't you answer that, Zacky?" said Frank, rolling his eyes. Zacky looked at him with a smirk. "You fucked it up, didn't you?" asked Zacky. _No shit, Sherlock._ Frank sighed. Zacky was still waiting for Frank to answer his question. "Fuck you, Zacky," said Frank, annoyed. Once again, Zacky gave him the finger. The bell for 4th period rang. "Good luck, Iero," said Zacky before going off to class.  _Luck can't find me._  
  
Just a few more minutes and school is **finally**  over. The bell rings and Frank is off to his locker. He couldn't wait to get away from what he calls  _"Freaks"_.  The hallways were packed with students getting their backpacks and belongings from their lockers. "Frank!" called Zacky from across the hallway. "What now?" asked Frank, annoyed. "Let's get the fuck out of here. Gerard's waiting for you!" said Zacky with a smirk. Frank rolled his eyes. All Frank cared was that he was able to talk to his best friend, Gerard.  _Just best friends._ Frank sighed. "God Frank. You're a Grandma, aren't you?" said Zacky with an annoyed look.  _Shut the fuck up, Zacky._ "I'm not a fucking Grandma. Let's go," said Frank with a serious look.   
  
Once they were outside, Zacky spotted Gerard. "Well, i'm out of here. Make sure not to have to much fun!" said Zacky pushing Frank towards Gerard.  _Oh God. What do I have to lose?_ "Hey Frank. How's your day?" asked Gerard.  _Awful. Horrible. What more do I need to say?_ "Awesome. Yours?" Frank lied. He even faked a smile. "Amazing. That complement made my day," said Gerard, blushing.  _Don't you mean me being stupid? He liked it, I guess._ "What are you gonna do when you get home?" asked Gerard, combing through his hair. _Nothing, nothing at all._ "I don't know. Nothing, probably," said Frank, looking at the floor. "Good, 'cause I was hoping you'd like to get comics with me today," said Gerard with a smile. "Uh, sure. I've got nothing else to do," Frank agreed. "Let's go then!" said Gerard before grabbing Frank's hand and leading him to a local comic book store.  _I hope this lasts forever._  
  
"What exactly do you plan on getting?" said Frank, flipping through the pages of a  _Batman_ comic. "I don't know. I'll find something that suits my interests," said Gerard while searching through shelves of comic books. The store was huge. Comics were everywhere. It ranged from  _Superman_ to  _The Avengers._ Frank was amazed of how many comics there were. "Hey, Frank. Do you want anything at all?" asked Gerard, biting his lip.  _Damn. I want you,_ Frank thought. "Uh, I don't know. I'll see," said Frank, looking at the ground. After countless minutes of searching, Gerard finally found what he wanted. Frank decided to go outside before Gerard checked out his comics. Once Gerard got out of the shop, he lead Frank somewhere else. "Did you get what you want?" asked Frank.  _I didn't get what I want._ "Yes," said Gerard, hugging his comics. Frank smiled. "That's great. So, where are you taking me now?" asked Frank.  _Are we gonna be alone? I'd love that._ "You'll see," said Gerard with a smile.  _Holy shit._  
  
"We're here!" said Gerard, smiling. It was a music store.  _Dammit._ "Great," Frank lied.  _Fan-fucking-tastic._ "I just came to buy a vinyl," said Gerard, looking at Frank. "Oh, okay," Frank replied.  _Why do I sound like a baby?_ "You okay?" asked Gerard. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," replied Frank.  _What a lie._ "If you want something, tell me. I'll listen," said Gerard, holding Frank's hand.  _I've been waiting._ "Nothing," replied Frank. After a few minutes, Gerard got his Vinyl and was ready to go.  "I was thinking about going to my house. You fine with that?" asked Gerard, looking straight into Frank's eyes. "Yeah," said Frank, smiling.  _Finally._  
  
"Get comfortable," said Gerard, opening the door to his room.  _I will._ "Okay. So, what are we gonna do?" asked Frank. "Lots and lots," replied Gerard.  _Fuck. I gotta know._ "Frank. It was nice of you to stay with me," said Gerard, holding Frank's hand. "You don't deserve to be alone," replied Frank. "You're sweet, Frankie," said Gerard, before kissing Frank's cheek.  _Woah._ "I love you, Gee," replied Frank.  _What the fuck did I just say?_ "Love you too, Frankie," said Gerard, blushing.  _Thank God._ "Be mine?" asked Frank. "Or course," Gerard replied, before kissing Frank.  _I thanked my lucky stars. I always will._


	2. The "Great" Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another dumb party for Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done a LONG time ago, but I was too lazy to post it...
> 
> Also sorry that it's short.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

"You coming?" said Frank looking into Gerard's eyes.  _Wish I could. Those damn butterflies._ "Y-yeah, sorry," Gerard replied.  _Why am I so nervous? Dammit._ "This party is gonna be awesome," said Frank with a smile.  _Sure it is._ "So, who's gonna be there?" asked Gerard looking at the ground.  _Obviously, Zacky._ "Zack, Brian, other people," replied Frank.  _Great..._ "Cool," said Gerard with a fake smile.  _Nice smile, moron._ "Billie's gonna be there too," said Frank in reply.  _To make things bad, I kinda zoned out. Nice going, Gerard._ "Earth to Gerard," said Frank waving his hand in Gerard's face.  _Oh God. I'm an idiot._ "Sorry, I zoned out," said Gerard, nervously. "I can tell. Let's go already!" snapped Frank.  _Okay, okay._ Before he knew it, Frank grabbed his hand and they were off to the party.

"Here we are," said Frank before he and Gerard entered the place. The house was full of drunk people. Bottles and cans of beer were all over the place.  _Holy shit._ "Come and enjoy the party," said Zacky with a smile.  _Thank God he wasn't drunk._ "Are you drunk?" asked Frank. "Not yet," replied Zacky with a smirk.  _Good grief._ Gerard looked at the ground for a few seconds. When he looked up, Frank was gone.  _Shit._   

 Gerard decided to sit on the couch.  _What a fun party. Not._  Afterward someone joined him. It was Brian. "I thought you were with Zack," said Gerard, confused.  _I thought you were drunk._ "I was. Luckily, I didn't drink. Beer makes me a fucking mess. Drunk me would kill us all," said Brian in reply. "How?" asked Gerard. "I don't know. It seems obvious," replied Brian.  Afterward, there was silence. "You wanna look at Zack's stuff?" asked Brian, a smirk on his face. _Wow._ "Sure,"replied Gerard. 

"It's in here," said Brian before opening the door to Zack's room. The room was decent. A few things out of place. "Got it!" said Brian with a smirk. "What is it?" asked Gerard. "It's something," said Brian in reply.  _Really? Thanks for answering the question._ "Here you go," said Brian before getting interrupted by a very loud moan.  _What the hell?_ "I'll be back," said Brian, annoyed.  _Okay._ "Where are you going?" asked Gerard. "I'm gonna fix something," Brian replied.  _Am I missing something? Frank!_  "Do you mind if I look for someone?" asked Gerard. "Go ahead,"  _Oh God, thank you._ "Don't be gone too long,"  _I'll **hopefully**  find Frank. _"I won't,"  _I hope. Won't take too long..._

Gerard looked everywhere for Frank.  _Where the fuck is Frank?_ "Hey Gerard!"  _Frank?_ It was Brian.  _Not Frank._ "What?" _I'm busy here._ "I think I found Frank," said Brian.  _And? There must be a catch._ "Go on,"  _Dammit._ Gerard bit his lip. "He was doing sexual stuff with a cheerleader," said Brian, frowning.  _God dammit Frank._ Gerard looked at the ground. "You okay?"  _Probably not._ "I'm fine,"   _No worries._ "Where's Zack?" asked Gerard, changing the subject. "He's making out with some bitch,"  _Ouch._ "Are you okay with that?" asked Gerard. "He's gonna regret it later, so he'll come back," replied Brian.  _I hope Frank does the same. He probably would. I know him too well._  

Gerard yawned. It was already 3:00 a.m. "I can see you're tired,"  _You bet your ass I am. It's 3:00 a.m. for Pete's sake! What do you expect?_ "I can take you home,"  _That sounds like a **great** idea. But I can't leave Frank here.. He's probably still sucking that girl's face off. Fuck that. _"Please do," said Gerard, before letting out another yawn. "Alright," replied Brian. 

"Thanks for the ride. I could've not survived this fucking party," said Gerard, with a smile. "No problem," said Brian, smiling as well. Out of nowhere, Brian kissed Gerard.  _What the actual fuck._ "W-What was that for?" asked Gerard. "For being so adorable," said Brian with a smirk. "Uh, thanks," said Gerard, blushing. At first, Gerard felt guilty.  _Please forgive me, Frank. I'll forgive you._

Once Gerard got into bed, he got a text. It was from Frank. 

 _ **Sorry.**_ **:(**  
  
Gerard replied.  
  
_**It's okay. We all make mistakes... I'm sorry too.**_ **:(**  
  
_**Why?**_  
  
**_I kissed Brian..._**  
  
**_It's not as bad as what I did..._**  
  
**_I forgive you, Frank. You know that._**  
  
_**I know. I forgive you too.**  _ **:D**

 **:D :)**  
  
**_Goodnight Gerard._ :)**  
  
_**Goodnight Frank.**_   **:)**  
  
Gerard simply smiled before finally going to sleep. 

 

 


	3. News/Short Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER...SORRY.

I've been thinking about adding some more characters to this story. Hopefully, I'll add Matt, Jimmy, and Johnny to this story. As well as Ray and Bob. Maybe even Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, and Panic! At The Disco. And **HOPEFULLY** ,I'll post more chapters to this story!  

Before, I was thinking about writing a Halloween chapter, but it already passed. Eventually, I'll write a Thanksgiving or Christmas chapter. 

I have  **so much** in store for all of you! I'll probably get started on adding new chapters later in the week. And please, keep reading! 


	4. After School Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard have fun after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!

School was  ** _s_** _ **o**  _boring. Well, for Gerard. Although it was the last period, he was still bored. He occasionally bit his nails and tapped his pencil. That wasn't until curiosity took over his mind. He wondered what Frank was doing. Was he bored as well? His thoughts were interrupted when his science teacher called his name.

"Gerard,"  _Am I in trouble? Again._ "May you please come to my desk?"  _Maybe I am._ Gerard did as told. "You've been very distracted, Mr. Way, haven't you?"  _Not in my case..._ "S-sorry. I'll try to focus."  _Try? I know I won't "try."_ "You will not 'try,' Mr. Way. You  _will_ focus. Do I make myself clear?"  _I don't think I can do that._ "Yes, sir,"  _Damn Gerard. You really know how to lie._ "You may return to your seat." Gerard simply nodded and returned to his seat.  _This place is a nightmare. Just a few more minutes and I'm finally free._

For the remaining minutes of class, Gerard did his school work and homework. "Can I copy your work?" It was no other than Pete Wentz. "Excuse me?"  _You think you can get the easy way out? I think not._ "Please, Gerard. I don't get any of this crap."  _I don't either. Well, maybe I kinda do._ "If I don't turn this in, I'll get a horrible grade. My parents will be furious!" Pete was practically begging at that point. "Fine. Sure." _Just to stop your damn begging!_ "Oh my god, I love you. Thanks so, so much!" _Please do **not** thank me._ "Did you say you love me?" _Little mistakes. That's all._ Pete's face flushed bright red. "Did I really say that?" Gerard nodded. "I-I don't." Gerard raised a brow. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" Pete groaned. "Think before you speak, Peter." _Don't embarrass yourself again, Idiot._ Pete frowned. At that point, Gerard actually felt bad.  _Why do I make people upset?_ Gerard pulled Pete into a short hug. Pete smiled. "Thanks." No problem. "Continue your work. Five more minutes until the bell rings." Pete obeyed.

"Do the sheet for homework, If not finished." Gerard and Pete groaned. "I have another assignment for all of you-" The bell rang before he could finish his sentence. The students rushed out of class.  _That damn assignment can wait._ The only thing that mattered was his weekend.  _Finally out of this prison!_

Once he opened his locker, he quickly stuffed his belongings into his backpack. He quickly said goodbye to Pete before heading out. _I can finally see Frank. Thank god!_ Gerard didn't walk to school, so he rode the school bus. He only walked when he  _actually_  had things planned for the day. But today, he didn't. 

Gerard sat in the back of the bus, waiting for Frank. Although they didn't ride the same bus, Frank promised Gerard that he'll come to his house. That included riding the bus. He thought of that until he heard a familiar voice  "Hey, Gee." It was Mikey. He sat in the seat before Gerard's. "How was today?"  _So many answers for one question._ "Awful."  _Awful is the **best**  answer. _"My day wasn't that good either. Actually, it was horrible. You wouldn't believe what-" Mikey was interrupted by Bob saying hi to him.  _Not this again..._ Ever since they have met, they instantly became best friends. That included a  _lot_  of talking. 

Gerard felt lonely. Frank hadn't showed up. Was he ditching? Gerard was not sure. He frowned at his thoughts. Gerard's thoughts disappeared when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hey," It was Frank. Gerard smiled. "Hi,"  _God, Frank makes me feel so fucking weird. I feel loved. I've **never**  felt that way... _Just as Frank was opening his mouth to say something, the bus moved. That almost caused Frank to fall. Gerard heard him mutter a 'Fuck.' "Sit down little boy!" The bus driver was practically screaming. Frank obeyed. "What a bitch," Frank looked pretty stressed. "I'm not that little,"  _Well, at least you're a boy._ "She's right about the 'boy' part," Frank faked a gasp."I thought you were on my team,"  _I am, Frankie, I am._ Gerard kissed his cheek. Frank smiled.

\-------------------------------------

"Wanna come to Jimmy's party?" Gerard shrugged. "I guess. I have nothing else to do." Frank smiled. "Good, 'cause he told me to bring booze,"  _Of course._ Gerard sighed. "It's in a couple of hours. We have plenty of time to get what we need,"  _Okay..._ "Sounds good to me,"  _Here goes my Friday night...._

\----------------------------------------------  
  
"BOOZE!!" Jimmy stared right at it. "Knock yourself out," Jimmy snatched the alcohol. "Johnny! Come gets some of this!" By the time Jimmy finished his sentence, the shorter boy arrived. "This better be good,"  _I'm thinking that too..._ "But, it is. There's also something better with it," Frank rolled his eyes. "And what is that?" Gerard simply smiled. "Me,"  _Too predictable. Way too predictable._ Jimmy smiled. "Just kiss already," Frank once again rolled his eyes.  _Thanks Frank._ Once Frank finished his sentence, Jimmy pulled Johnny into a kiss. Gerard smiled.  _About fucking time! They looked cute together. They just never thought of it._ "Just drink the damn booze," Frank sighed. 

Everyone was drunk. Well, everyone except Frank and Gerard. They didn't want to get too crazy. They felt awkward. "Wanna go outside?" Gerard smiled. "Sure," At least Frank isn't drunk. Thank God!Once they were outside, they were met with a crying Patrick. Poor Pat. Gerard decided to comfort Patrick. "What's wrong, Pat?" Gerard frowned. "P-Pete. He ch-cheated on me," That bitch! Now I regret letting him copy my work... "I'm so sorry. You do not deserve this, Pat." Gerard pulled him into a hug. "I loved him," Frank frowned as well. "We know you did. Look at the bright side. You get time to be, well, you." Patrick smiled. "You guys are right. Thanks," Anything for a friend. "You really helped," No problem. Gerard smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------

"So, where's my love?" Oh Frank. "You'll eventually get it," Frank pouted. Gerard kissed his cheek. "But I want more," Oh yeah? Gerard smirked. "You want it now?" Frank nodded. "Alright," Frank smirked. Little did Gerard know what would happen...


End file.
